deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle
Initiated by Carmilla shortly after being heard singing from the roof of her old apartment building. She still sings on occasion, has graduated from the University twice and is also highly mechanically inclined. She is not currently taking any classes. She is a mistress at going unnoticed in almost any environment and frequently makes use of this when taking care of things for Carmilla. She is often out gathering information because she is able to report in the quickest and has such skill at remaining unnoticed. She has a slight penchant for mostly harmless mischief that may or may not exploit her technical know-how. She does this mostly to provide what she feels is a much needed distraction from the divide between Wisteria and Carmilla, as well as the things going on elsewhere in the town that only indirectly involve the girls. However, when she is angered these tendencies of hers can lean towards being much more dangerous. History Not much has been said about Danielle's childhood. All that is known is that, as a human male named Michael Fitzpatrick, she had a friend named Charlie that moved very far away at some previous point and that she had a friend named Jimmy. Both of Danielle's human parents, along with Jimmy, have died and Charlie's whereabouts are unknown at this time. As a human attending the college, she was double majoring in Psychology and Acting. In the days prior to her induction, she was not very mentally stable due to the death of Jimmy and her human parents. During this time, she all but dropped out of school and is living on what she would later come to refer to as "luck money." Her human father had lucked out on investment, made in her human name, of $1.50 in both Microsoft and IBM in 1988. By the time her parents died, that $1.50 became just over one million dollars. By today, it is just over three million. While she adapted well for the first month or so, she eventually broke down in a fit of depression from lying to herself about recent events. She spoke to Carmilla on that and came to appreciate her maker all the more for the love and devotion that Carmilla offered her. This, along with the knowledge that she too had gone through something similar before being converted, has gained Danielle's unquestioning loyalty and devotion to Carmilla along with her willingness to do whatever her maker needs of her. There are rumors that something big happened to her when she went out of Ravencrest to take care of something for Carmilla, but no one knows what it could be. Not even Carmilla knows what specifically happened to Danielle, save that it was "taken care of." Powers Vampire As a vampire, she has all the normal powers associated with them, including being physically stronger, being able to move very quickly, and the empathic/hypnotic ability to induce lust within a male. Speed She is by far the fastest of the DBZ girls and is able to cover up to three blocks quickly enough to give the illusion of teleportation. No one thus far, not even Danielle herself, is quite sure how it is she can move as fast as she can without creating disruptive air patterns. She also has reflexes to match her speed. Mundane Abilities Para-Military Training Danielle has repeatedly demonstrated the skills and abilities that could only have come from some kind of military based training program, but nothing more is known about this training aside from the fact that she did very well in it. Examples of this training can be seen when she "buzzes" the Harper's compound in Ravencrest to test their security team. While she only does it for fun, she also makes it a point to "reward" them when they do better than expected and to point out flaws in the security that need to be fixed quickly. Mechanical Aptitude Danielle knows her way around a wrench. While her specialty is in the automotive areas, her skills translate to most things mechanical in nature. If it's broken, she can more than likely fix it. Intelligence Danielle is a very smart individual. She has gained a doctorate in Psychology and her passion for acting stretches back to when she was still human. She has also gained numerous certificates in other fields of study as a means of passing the time, although she is normally not on campus as she prefers online courses. Category:Characters Category:DBZ Girls